


Fight Your Demons

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (I made up the demon), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demon, Demon!Alec, Demonic Possession, M/M, Orias - Original Character, Original Character(s), death of a shadowhunter (not said)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Orias, a demon that was originally in the Institute, takes over Alec's body. Horrid things result before Magnus Bane fights to get him back.





	

"Honey, I'm home!" Alec says as he steps foot into Magnus' loft. Magnus meets him at the door and gives him a confused look in addition to a small smile.

"Please never say that again, darling, it's just not you." Magnus jokes, beginning to walk away.

Alec grips one of his arms and pulls him back. Sliding a secure arm around Magnus' waist and settling flush against him. Magnus makes a startled sound and squints up at Alec.

"Are you alright? Rough day at the institute?" Magnus asks, a secure hand on Alec's lower back.

"Completely fine, just glad to be back with my man." He tries to lean down and kiss Magnus but Magnus pulls his head in the opposite direction.

Magnus feels Alec's grip on his waist get tighter, "Your man?" Magnus questions, "You've never said that before."

"Nothing wrong with a 'bit of change, babe." Alec replies, he leans down again and Magnus lets him this time. As their lips connect, Alec immediately takes charge, it's different. The way Alec is grabbing his ass and licking into his mouth, it's all too... dirty. Magnus pulls away in disgust, placing his arm between them to get some distance.

"Let go." Magnus asks, waiting for him to loosen his grip.

When he doesn't budge Magnus looks up at him in disbelief, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Let me go, right now." He repeats again, in a stern voice.

Alec doesn't react, instead, he pulls Magnus close again, trapping his arm between their chests. He gives Magnus a wicked grin then Alec's kissing him again, and it's strong, it's rushed, it's forceful, and it's not Alec. This isn't Alec. Magnus uses his arm, that's trapped between them, and gives one solid push onto Alec's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Something in Alec's eyes clicks, just for a moment, but Magnus senses it. Alec is in trouble.

"Who are you?" Magnus asks, igniting his magic with a rushed snap from his fingertips.

Alec gives him a confused look, "What? You don't even recognize your own boyfriend?" He says, taking a step towards Magnus, arms extended out from his sides.

"Don't come any closer." Magnus warns, his blue magic gliding into a deep red.

"Okay, okay." Alec pauses, holding his hands in front of him in mock defeat, "You wouldn't hurt me, right?" He asks.

Magnus' magic waivers, of course he wouldn't hurt Alec. He'd never want to hurt Alec. He's confused, so confused. That's not Alec, right? He's too cocky, there's no way it's Alec. Magnus' mind is all over the place, noting the moves and small smirks this man is giving him. This thing that's taken over Alec's body or shape shifted into him.

"I asked you a question." Magnus begins, shaking his head to clear his mind, "Who are you?" He asks again with a strict voice.

"And I answered." Alec replies.

"You're not Alec." Magnus retorts, "Alec would never force himself on me." His eyes shift into his feline ones.

Alec sighs, "Alright." He says, his eyes become flooded in pure black, "You got me." He chuckles darkly. "Surprise. I'm Orias." He takes a step forward, stopping when Magnus lifts a hand up, about to attack.

"And I should tell you. This is still your Shadowhunters body. I'm just borrowing it." He shrugs, "So, I wouldn't hurt me if I were you."

"Where is he?" Magnus asks, his voice sounding defeated.

"Oh, he's still in here. He's awake and he can hear you. But, he's so broken he can't fight back. And man, was he a fighter." Orias says in a comedic tone, moving to sit on Magnus' couch.

Magnus' heart shatters at the sentence. His hands drop to his side as his eyes shift back to normal and his magic disappears. Alec is in there, he put up a fight and lost, but he's in there and alive. Magnus doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what he can do to get rid of this thing inside of Alec's body. So, he just stands there feeling useless.

"I like you." Orias smirks, "You're cute. And, I can tell you really like this fella."

Magnus doesn't move an inch. Orias sighs, "Alright, fine, I guess you wanna know how I took control of your pathetic boyfriends body."

Magnus finally looks at him, his face riddled with anger and his fists clenching, "Alec is the farthest from pathetic."

He waves Magnus off, "Yeah, yeah, i'm trying to tell a story here. Your boy toy, along with others, was trying to find me. I took over their Institute first. Long story short, he was alone and I took my chance when I found out his boyfriend was the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Orias smiles.

"What are you?" Magnus asks in a broken voice.

"Not important. But I should tell you, Alec was very naughty. What's the punishment for killing one of your own kind?" Orias says, checking his nails, "I mean, he still was blood under his fingernails. Such a messy boy." He taunts.

Magnus' heart drops, "You killed a Shadowhunter?"

"Correction, Alec killed a Shadowhunter." He replies, his wicked smile coming back. Magnus can't help but think that that's Alec's face, Alec's body, Alec's hands, Alec's everything. Rage erupts in Magnus as he throws a ball of magic energy at an unsuspecting lamp next to Orias. He doesn't flinch.

"You are to leave his body this instant or, by the angel, I'll-" Magnus begins to scream in anger.

Orias stands and stalks towards Magnus, he looks down on him, "You'll what?" He taunts, "You can't do anything, warlock, what hurts me hurts Alec." He then pushes Magnus in mockery.

"What do you want?" Magnus asks, scared of the answer.

"Nothing, really. I'm just here to hide out for a bit and maybe break your heart." Orias steps past him and into the kitchen, raiding the fridge now.

If Magnus is gonna do anything he's gotta do it now. He thinks of everything Orias has said about Alec, what he's done while in Alec's body, how he did it, and Alec's actual state. He's weak, Magnus remembers that, Alec is present but he's weak. Then it clicks. On one hand, Magnus can give him the strength Alec needs to defeat Orias but on the other hand, he might be giving Orias strength as well. But, it might just work.

"You think you're so powerful and funny, right?" Magnus says, getting Orias' attention as he shuts the fridge and stares back at Magnus.

"Well, I don't think I am. I know I am." Orias replies, moving away from the kitchen and bringing Magnus back into his view. His eyes land on Magnus' hands which are now engulfed in his red magic again.

Before Orias can speak again Magnus aims his magic at him, red sparks erupting into Orias chest. Magnus can immediately feel Alec, focusing on aiming his magic at Alec more than Orias. That works, Orias stands there, unmoved. He feels nothing, he believes what Magnus is doing has no effect on him. But, Alec is getting stronger.

"What are you doing?" Orias laughs.

Magnus' eyes connect with his, "Saving my boyfriend." He adds twice as more magic now, draining him twice as fast. Magnus stops, he wobbles in his spot, waiting. Waiting for something, anything that shows that Alec is still there.

"That was very heroic but-" Orias begins but stops abruptly. His hand flys to his chest in pain, "What-" He tries again but coughs, black smoke falls from his mouth as his hand comes up to cover it. His eyes turn black again then back to Alec's normal hazel ones.

"Magnus." A wreaked voice escapes.

"Alec?" Magnus whispers, unsure yet.

"Help me." It says, and Magnus knows that's Alec. His tone no longer dark and cocky and his pleading eyes looking towards Magnus.

Abruptly a hoard of black smoke erupts from Alec's mouth, escaping into the vents. Magnus has no magic left to capture Orias, he can do nothing but let him escape. His attention is brought back to Alec just as he begins to fall with one last look at Magnus. He runs toward Alec quickly, catching him just before he hits the ground. He's unconscious but he's breathing.

Magnus holds him close, looking down at him. Alec's eyes are shut and his hair is sticking to his forehead, he looks peaceful, despite what just happened. Minutes, that feel like hours, pass before Alec's eyes blink open. His first sight is Magnus, most likely the best first sight he's ever had.

"I'm sorry." Is what he says first, his hoarse voice ringing roughly through the silent loft.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Magnus replies softly.

"I killed that Shadowhunter and what I almost did to you-" Alec shuts his eyes tightly at the thought.

"That wasn't you. It was Orias." Magnus corrects him, his hand cupping the side of Alec's head now.

"There was nothing I could do, Magnus. I was frozen in my own body and I could see everything that Orias was doing." Alec mumbles, sitting up slowly. They're still on the floor as Alec stands slowly, he immediately gets a wave of confusion and falls again. This time he lands on the couch. Magnus follows him, sitting closely.

He's drained his magic making it hard for him to help Alec anymore. But he rests his hand on the nape of Alec's neck, running his hand up and through Alec's hair, "I saw that Shadowhunter die. My hands were covered in blood." Alec looks down at his hands then, traces of dried blood still in his knuckles and nails.

"Come here." Magnus says, covering Alec's hands and pulling him in. Alec lets him, wrapping his arms around Magnus' torso and resting his head on Magnus' shoulder. He breathes in, a shudder of breath being let out after. Magnus calmly runs circles into Alec's back, "That wasn't you." He repeats, "That wasn't your fault."

They sit there for hours, at one point Magnus lies on the couch and Alec lies on top of him. His head resting on Magnus' chest, level with his heart. Magnus strokes Alec's hair, running his fingers through it every so often. And really, Orias should be the first of Magnus' worries but that's not the case. Alec is his major priority right now, but that doesn't stop him from texting Izzy that Orias is now free and on the loose.


End file.
